1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tagging media files and, more specifically, to tagging media files with location data.
2. Introduction
Digital media files, such as digital photographs, can include metadata fields for describing a place in which the media file was captured. Some electronic devices can also determine their own location. However, when an image capture device cannot determine its own location, the captured media does not include metadata describing location.